The Mark of Athena
by December's Musicbox
Summary: I know it's late but I couldn't figure out how to put it up.   A Percabeth reunion scene, conflict among Greeks and Romans and a flying war ship.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hai guys. If anyone is reading this (which I admit, I doubt) thanks and review if you can. This is my first try at this and if anyone has any constructive criticism than I will take it into account. I just wanted to write the first chapter (basically a Percabeth reunion scene) but if I get enough good reviews I may write a second chapter. **

**Happy reading, folks!**

Annabeth was torn.

Percy had been gone for 8 months now, and she had missed him so much that sometimes it hurt just to think about him. Now, approaching Camp Jupiter she thought that she would be excited at the very least, but in the ships bunker, she was far from it. Annabeth felt sick. Her stomach was doing flip flops and her face was pale and clammy. Piper told her to lay down, it was just motion sickness but Annabeth wasn't so sure. What if Hera hadn't restored her boyfriend's memory as she had Jason's? What if Percy no longer liked her? What if he had found a new girlfriend at Camp Jupiter?

Piper had confided in Annabeth the night before as they lay in their hammocks, 'Annabeth?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you think Jason isn't telling me something?'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you think...' Piper sighed, 'He has a... you know, a girlfriend?'

'Piper, _you_are his girlfriend.'

'Yeah, but maybe he hasn't remembered her, Hera wiped his mind completely clear of her?'

'No Piper, I don't think so.'

'Ok, thanks.' She didn't sound so sure.

And Piper rolled over and closed her eyes.

Annabeth couldn't stop thinking about Percy. She knew he was safe because Sally had a call from him telling her he was ok and on a quest. She immediately contacted camp... and Annabeth.

Leo Valdez poked his head around the door and said 'Annabeth? We're almost there.'

Annabeth's head snapped up and she gave a sharp nod, stood and walked out of the bunker with him. As they approached the deck Annabeth noticed Jason was peering over the edge of the ship, frowning. Annabeth approached him, feeling queazy. 'Jason? Is there something wrong?'

'Uh? Oh, hey Annabeth. Well yeah. I want to land because I know Camp Jupiter is right here but...'

'You can't see it, it's magical boarders are protecting it, right?'

'What if we land outside the camp boundaries? Near that stream?' Piper joined in and leaning over the side, pointed to the small trickle of stream.

'I... I don't know.' Jason squeezed his eyes tight and frowned, like he was trying to remember. 'Yeah.' He finally decided, 'Lets go.'

'Leo!' Annabeth stumbled over to Leo, who was manning the wheel of the _Argo__II_. 'Can you land over next to that stream?'

'Sure thing, Beth.' He called over the wind.

'Please, don't call me Beth.' Annabeth frowned, her stormy eyes glaring at him.

'Okay, okay. No nicknames. Got it.'

Annabeth had a weak feeling in her stomach. Tyson had gotten to Percy, that she knew. Tyson would have given him Leo's video, Percy knew they were coming, so why was Annabeth so uneasy? Annabeth wasn't the only nervous one. Piper looked like she was going to throw up and Jason's face was a light shade of green. Leo was the only one who looked excited, in fact, his clothes were smoldering and his hair smelt burnt.

'Leo!' Piper exclaimed. 'Cool it.'

Leo's grin faltered as he looked at himself. 'Oh, whoops. Sorry guys.'

'I'm sure Camp Jupiter would not appreciate us causing a fire when we are trying to declare peace.' Piper said, frowning.

'Guys. We're here.' Jason said.

They heard a dull thud as the ship landed, right on target. Another great job by the Hephaestus cabin, Annabeth thought.

As the door came down Annabeth, Jason, Piper and even Leo looked solemn and nervous now. First to lead the four of them out was Piper, her confidant smile breaking over her face. The charmspeak inherited from Aphrodite eased all of their nerves and calmed them down, but as the words faded away from her lips, the good feelings did too.

Roman Demi-gods of every age that Annabeth never thought possible were waiting at their boarders for them to walk through. Annabeth was busy admiring the architecture of Camp Jupiter when Piper grabbed her arm in surprise.

'Ghosts.' She breathed into Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth's grey eyes widened as she saw the silvery, purple clad ghosts walking- _gliding_around the Roman camp. Jason and Leo seemed to notice them too and Jason grabbed Piper's hand. Piper relaxed a little and squeezed his hand, which reminded Annabeth of Percy. _Percy_. She was going to see him in a matter of minutes? Seconds? Was he even here? The group came to a stand-still outside of their camp boundaries, waiting for a sign to keep moving. Annabeth was searching for a familiar head of messy black hair and Jason was clearly looking around for other friends.

Annabeth heard whispers around Camp Jupiter, most related to Jason. Or Percy.

'Sure we have the right Camp Jupiter, Annabeth?' Leo said.

'We'll see.' Annabeth replied, grimly.

A girl stepped forward, dressed in a toga. Her hair was the darkest shade of black that Annabeth had ever seen, it was braided down her back. She would have been very beautiful but the worry lines around her eyes made her look older. Annabeth recognized her from somewhere. But where?

Before she could think about that Jason ran the last few steps between them, letting go of Piper's hand and hugged the girl. She looked flustered but returned the hug with not as much enthusiasm. Jason stepped away, looking embarrassed and said, 'I'm so sorry, Reyna.' The girl- Reyna, nodded, tears in her eyes and smiled.

'Hazel!' Jason yelped, noticing another friend.

Annabeth looked over at the girl Jason was now hugging and her heart skipped a beat. Next to her...

'Percy.' She whispered, hoarsely.

'Annabeth, are you okay?' Piper looked worried.

But Annabeth didn't answer. Percy had noticed her.

The world seemed to slow down, like when Kronos had slowed time down at Mount Olympus and Annabeth stepped forward, towards him. Part of her wanted to ask why he was wearing a toga, which made the moment more dream like. She touched her fingers to his cheek, just to prove he was real.

'Percy.' It wasn't a question. More of an answer.

Percy opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak, for the moment she had stepped off the ship, all his confidence had melted away. Even with Hazel and Frank by his side, old friends and new friends gathered around, all he wanted was to be alone with Annabeth, to tell her how the only name that had burned into his mind after Hera had wiped it clean was hers.

After a moments silence she was wrapped up in his arms. Her surprise at this sudden action was gone almost immediately as she hugged him in return.

'Oh, gods Annabeth. I missed you.' But the words meant next to nothing compared to how he had felt, after he remembered everything from his past.

Annabeth closed her eyes and the tears of happiness spilt over, onto his shoulder and it was like they were alone.

Annabeth pulled herself away from him and smiled. The whole of Camp Jupiter was watching them and Jason was walking around the crowd hugging friends and laughing. He was home.

Annabeth and Percy were holding hands, walking around the camp and chatting about everything that had happened in the 8 months Percy was gone.

'Annabeth?'

'Yeah?' Annabeth looked up at Percy. Gods, he was so much taller than her now.

'Thanks for... you know, looking for me.'

'Percy! What did you expect me to do?'

'Well... If I remembered everything I can guarantee you I would _not_want you to worry as much as you did.'

But Annabeth's reply was cut short by the sound of a blonde haired boy shouting.

'I'm glad to see everyone is acquainted!' He roared.

Percy stared at the boy, frowning.

Annabeth whispered, 'Who's he?'

'Octaivian.' He spat.

'You don't like him?'

Percy nodded, still frowning, waiting for Octaivian to go on.

'The Greeks have arrived and brought us Jason Grace!' He said Jason the same way he said Greeks, with distaste.

'However, how will we know, they aren't luring us into a trap?'

A moments silence followed this, broken by Reyna.

'Octavian!' Reyna shouted. 'To the senate house now!'

'Come on Annabeth.' Percy took her hand and they jogged over to the building that was the senate house, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo and Octavian storming ahead of them.

Annabeth's jaw dropped. The building was amazing. Still holding Percy's hand, she dragged him over to the front and looking up, gazed at it, mouth still open.

'Annabeth?'

'Uh?'

'We have to go inside.'

'Yeah. Sorry.'

And they walked into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and subscriptions! You are all amazing :)**

**Ok. New chapter. I apologize if this took me ages to put up because I didn't start planning this in advance. I know I said I was only going to do one chapter but you were all so nice and you commented and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus no matter how much I want to.**

**Here we go.**

To Annabeth, the senate house looked way bigger on the inside than the outside. The ceiling shone with a magnificent mosaic and the floor was white marble. But only the back corner of the room seemed out of place, the beginning of a stairwell lead down, but to where? The entrance was covered with metal bars. In the centre of the room was a wooden table, which Annabeth guessed was where the Romans held meetings. Better than Camp Half-Blood's ping pong table, she thought. The table was covered with assorted objects, scabbards, knifes, laptops (similar to Daedalus' which Annabeth patted by her side), maps, papers and a bowl of jelly beans, which Annabeth frowned at, but said nothing to. Two greyhounds, one silver and one gold sat on either side of the table. Reyna and the rest of the group were sitting down at the large table when Percy and Annabeth walked in behind them.

'Percy and?'

'Annabeth.' Annabeth replied.

'Ah, right. Please sit.' Her tone was controlled but she kept stealing glances at Octavian who was sitting, with his pompous nose in the air.

Percy and Annabeth sat. Percy next to Reyna because he was a 'praetor' or something as he explained before. So Annabeth slid in next to Piper.

Reyna began speaking first, 'Octavian. The Greeks are here under a white flag, they mean no harm. I believe this is about the great prophecy, am I right?' She turned to Annabeth, Piper and Leo, who were all sitting in a row, shoulder to shoulder. Piper and Leo turned to Annabeth, waiting for her to speak. She rolled her eyes, but spoke, none the less.

'Yes, Reyna, you are right. We have come from Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, New York. We believe that the prophecy begins now and that Romans and Greeks must work together to bring down the giants and Gaea. Terra to you.'

This time it was Octavian who spoke, 'There is a _warship_outside, Reyna! Why should we believe that the Greeks are here under truce? Their campers could be in the ship, waiting to attack.'

'You can check it. We're clean.' Annabeth shot back.

'Fine!' Octavian rose, as if he was going to check it right then.

'Sit. Down.' Reyna growled and the dogs sprang up and mimicked her, growling.

Wincing, Octavian sat.

'How did you come to know about us? Until Percy got his memory back we had no idea that another camp existed. We thought the Greeks died out.'

So Annabeth, with Piper and Leo described from when Annabeth had a dream about a boy with one shoe until they landed there. At Camp Jupiter.

'My dogs haven't killed you. You are telling the truth.' Reyna reasoned.

Octavian didn't look happy.

_Phew._ Annabeth thought, thinking about how Mrs O'Leary pounced on you and not really wanting to experience the same thing with smaller but more vicious dogs.

'Right.' Percy cleared his throat, 'I guess, introductions?'

Everyone began talking at once. Annabeth was introduced to Hazel and Frank, the two demi-gods she had noticed next to Percy when she got off the ship. They had accompanied Percy on his quest and after everyone was quiet, they began telling _their_story. Frank was in the middle of explaining how he and Percy were trapped in a cage when they encountered the Amazons when Annabeth noticed Hazel hadn't taken her eyes off Leo. Leo hadn't seemed to notice, he was too caught up in the story, giving appropriate _wow__'__s_ and _awesome__'__s_ when needed. Frank would also occasionally glance at him when Hazel or Percy was talking, with a look of... Jealousy? Something similar, Annabeth decided.

'...and that's what happened.' Hazel finished, somewhat lamely.

'So,' Piper started. 'On our quest, we defeated Enceladus and you defeated Alcyoneus and Polybotes. That's good, I guess.'

Reyna stood, 'Octavian you can leave now. We need to talk about the prophecy.'

'But-'

'Now.' She glared at him.

He stormed away.

She waited before continuing, 'I believe that the seven of you, are the seven of the great prophecy.'

'Yeah, man!' Leo thrust his fist in the air and Piper buried her face in her hands.

Reyna raised her eyebrows at Leo and he blushed.

'Right. So. The seven half bloods are the greatest of the age. Greeks, I wish to hold a feast for you.'

'Wow, uh, thanks a lot.' Annabeth said, 'When?'

'Well I expect you want to discuss the prophecy with the rest of the group, so it will be tonight. Meanwhile, you have much to talk about.' And Reyna left the room.

The other six turned to Annabeth. 'What?' She said, 'I'm no leader.' She turned to Percy and Jason and Jason began talking, 'Uh, ok then. Has everyone heard the prophecy?'

'Seven half bloods shall answer the call,' Annabeth recited.

'To storm or fire, the world must fall... blah, blah, blah.' Leo added.

'Um, ok then. Good. So what do we do now? Percy?' Jason said, he clearly wasn't very comfortable with leading the group.

'How long did it take to build that ship? Where did you get the dragon's head? What did Chiron say?' Curse him and his ADHD. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but Leo was already talking, 'It took my cabin and I-'

'Leo, the whole _camp_helped.' Piper sighed, 'Except for the majority of my cabin.'

'Well yeah, but-'

'Guys this isn't what we need to be taking about!' Annabeth snapped.

They all stared at her.

'Sorry, it's just... The prophecy. We have more important things to do.'

Hazel cleared her throat, 'Annabeth is right, we can't just sit around chatting all day.'

Annabeth gave her a grateful look and mouthed _thanks._

'We believe that Gaea and the giants are threatening Mount Olympus. The _original_Mount Olympus, in Greece.'

'So _thats_ what the giant flying war ship is for.' Frank said.

'It would be dangerous to travel by land. Impossible actually, and with Jason and Percy we would be very safe in the air, in a ship.'

'Good point.' Percy said, 'How well equipped is your war ship?' He looked to Leo.

'Well, I can say as the supreme commander of the _Argo__II_-'

'Repair boy.' Piper muttered.

'- The ship is loaded with heaps of sweet weapons, celestial bronze cannons, swords, knifes, spears and every kind of weapon you can imagine. Enough to make Ares- uh, Mars, proud.' He said, glancing at Frank.

'I think Camp Jupiter can help with that.' Percy said, smirking at Frank and Hazel.

'Defiantly.' Hazel nodded, 'Imperial gold, very helpful.' She said unsheathing her _spartha_which glittered gold, like a weapon that Annabeth had never seen before.

'Anyway. Do you guys want a tour of our war ship?' Leo said, mischievously.

'Sure, what could go wrong?' Percy shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friends. **

**Yes, I have indeed written another chapter. Be proud. **

**I'm not so sure about this chapter, people were requesting action and mystery so I did my best. Again, if I get a ton of reviews on this chapter I _may _write another, so it really is in your best interest to review this and tell me how I did with this. **

**I hope you are surprised and pleased by this and the strange things that happen in this chapter. The characters are a little OOC so don't judge me too harshly. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, subscriptions and ideas for the stories and I'm sorry for ignoring you for... how long? About 4 months. **

**Thank you for being patient and you can read now.**

Hazel's POV

Leo lead the group over to the ship where a massive bronze trapdoor thudded down to meet them. Hazel glanced at Frank who, to her surprise, was already looking at her.

'What's wrong?' Frank had noticed that Hazel was looking uneasy about the ship.

'Oh, it's nothing. Just Sammy- I mean, Leo.'

Frank and Hazel hadn't had a chance to talk to Leo, but Hazel wasn't so sure she wanted to. She was nervous about greeting her "old friend" but Frank was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. Hazel sighed, although the anticipation of battles to come were nerve racking, Hazel was quite happy with Frank by her side, walking through a warship, behind the other five.

The ship was all Celestial Bronze, the walls, the floor and even the ceilings, so it was sort of like wandering through a maze of mirrors. Annoying, but fascinating.

Jason slowed down to chat with them and introduce himself to Frank, who arrived just after Jason went missing. After all the introductions Jason turned back to Hazel and put his arm around her, not in a romantic kind of way, but the way a big brother would put his arm around a sister.

'Hazel, I missed you.'

'I missed you too, Jase.'

Meanwhile, Leo/Sammy was giving the group a big, cocky tour, mostly the things that he constructed or worked on, then Piper would swop in and point out other things that Leo missed, because they didn't include his ideas or cabin's work. Hazel found that funny and disturbingly like Sammy.

They came across the bunker, where Hazel noticed Annabeth frown and whisper something to Leo. Leo, in turn shook his head in... Confusion?

Annabeth and Leo, walked over to one of the shelves that were lined with crates and boxes and both pulled a box off each.

'What are they doing?' She asked Frank.

He shook his head, 'Dunno.'

Leo and Annabeth nodded to each other and mouthed, _one, two, three _ and ripped off the lids.

Two heads Hazed had never seen before popped up over the edge of the boxes. The first had curly brown hair, brown eyes and mischievous, yet guilty look in his eyes.

The second, however, had jumped out of the box before she'd even finished surveying the first head. This one was a girl. She had stringy, murky brown hair and was ripped with muscles through her sleeveless orange tee. She had a scowl on her face and immediately, Hazel knew she would never mess with this girl. That was, if Annabeth let her live.

Annabeth had murder in her eyes and Percy was wide eyed and staring at the stowaways.

'Travis Stoll!' Annabeth roared, turning towards the boy. He shrank back and stepped out of the box.

'Sorry?' Travis guessed.

'Clarrise, what in the _world _are you doing here?' Annabeth shouted.

'Look Princess, we came because we were _worried _ about you. Ok?' Clarrise said, while Travis nodded vigorously. 'The Romans are known for their misunderstanding for giant war ships landing in their backyards. So sorry for backing you up incase of war.'

Jason, Hazel and Frank looked offended and Clarrise nodded in their direction, noticing the others for the first time. 'But clearly, that didn't happen.'

But before Annabeth could yell anymore Percy punched Clarrise lightly on the arm and hugged Travis.

'Is anyone else here?' Percy said excitedly, scanning the boxes.

Before Travis could answer, Annabeth butted in.

'Well I suppose you can't go _anywhere_ without Conner. Where is he? And the rest?'

Sadly, Travis pointed to the box on his left. 'Dude, come out. They ratted us out.' He said loudly. And suddenly, three more boxes popped open revealing more kids in orange t-shirts. The others introduced themselves as Conner, son of Hermes, Malcom, son of Athena (Annabeth yelled when she saw him there) and Rachel Dare, the Oracle of Delphi (which Percy looked pretty happy about). Percy hugged each of the newcomers and despite Annabeth's glares, they laughed and shouted his name.

The tour was cancelled, much to Leo's despair, but Percy insisted that Reyna meet the newcomers and she would be understanding and welcoming. Annabeth wasn't so sure, she warned Percy that she may not understand the intentions and Octavian would use it to his advantage, to tell his followers that they had brought people to use for war.

Percy shrugged it off and began telling the others what the camp was like. Clarrise, however, seemed to know her way around the ship and stormed out of the bunker.

'Wait Clarrise!' Annabeth called and hurried after her.

c c c

They walked through the rest of the ship, peering into doorways and admiring the workmanship. As Frank went off to talk to Piper and Leo (not about Sammy, Hazel had told him she wasn't ready to talk about that yet), Hazel sped up to talk to Percy, who was laughing with Rachel the Oracle.

'- and the whole maths class was looking at me, like I just dropped from the sky. But what do you expect? Anyway, I rang Chiron straight away and he manipulated the mist so my maths class just thought I passed out, not gave a prophecy.' Rachel finished.

Percy laughed loudly and patted Hazel on the shoulder.

'Rachel. This is Hazel Levesque. She came with me on our quest along with Frank Zhang.'

'Nice to meet you, Hazel.' Rachel said, holding out her hand.

Hazel shook it and smiled back at her, 'Has Percy told you about Octavian?'

'No... Who's he?'

'He's Camp Jupiter's prophet, I guess.'

'A boy oracle?' Rachel said, looking confused.

'No, he doesn't come up with prophecies, just... Well it's confusing.' Hazel decided.

'Ah, ok then, I'll have a talk with him then.'

'Rachel, I don't think that's such a good idea.' Percy said.

'Percy, I got it.' Rachel told him as they came to the end of the ship.

They led the others out to a strange silence over Camp Jupiter.

'What-' Hazel started.

'Annabeth? Clarrise?' Percy said, as he noticed the two standing very still, facing away from them. In fact, the whole camp was standing still, facing towards something, in the middle of the field.

Percy started forward and Hazel strained her neck to see what was going on.

'C'mon.' Percy urged the group.

Leo jogged up to Annabeth and followed her gaze. 'I don't get it...' Leo said but before he could indulge in his confusion Annabeth snatched his hand and whispered, '_Shhh!'_

The campers looked frightened and gestured Percy and Hazel over to the centre of the ring they had formed. Percy, already ahead of Hazel reached the circle first and muttered, 'Wow.'

Standing proudly, in the middle of the ring was Pegasus. Not _a _ pegasus. The real one. The first pegasus. The very same one that Hercules rode on his quest.

'_What _is he doing there?' Jason asked.

'Nobody knows.' Reyna replied, from the other side of the ring.

**Yay. That was terrible. I was working on that for a while though. **

**No flames, just constructive criticism. **

**Farewell friends.**

**Review me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am once again back.**

**Writing takes way too long, although I think others would disagree. **

**WHO READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MARK OF ATHENA? IT WAS SO DIFFERENT TO ALL THE FANFICTIONS I'VE EVER READ.**

**Anyway... Don't hate me too hard, I tried. **

**Writers block sucks.**

**Read on,**

Hazel's POV

'Percy? Hazel? Try and get him to the stable.' Reyna said.

Percy immediately took control. Hazel was quite happy with this decision but had to question Reyna before approaching Pegasus, 'Why me?'

Reyna rolled her eyes before answering, 'Have you not noticed the way you can calm down horses with just a touch? You're the only one that can ride Arion without serious casualties, you saved Frank from a stampede _and _other than me, you are the only one my pegasus will let touch him.'

Hazel blushed.

Percy interrupted them, 'I can't talk to him.'

'What do you mean?' Reyna asked.

'Percy can talk to horses,' Hazel explained quickly. 'It's a Neptune thing.'

'It's like there's a barrier. I can't get through his mind to talk to him.'

Hazel peered at Pegasus, who was trotting in circles, snorting and tossing back his head.

Pegasus was pure white, not a fleck of dirt opon him, with feathered wings, when extended, were around five meters long.

In other words, Hazel thought it was the most beautiful horse she'd ever seen.

Without thinking Hazel stepped towards Pegasus, keeping her head down and her knees bent a little. She's learnt this was how to back away from predators or anything that might attack you, apart from monsters of course. Except she was approaching, so she didn't know if it had the same effect.

She was about 50 meters away when Pegasus spotted her. Again, he threw back his head and snorted.

'S'ok little guy,' Hazel crooned, 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

'Hazel...' Reyna warned.

Pegasus broke into a trot and Hazel, startled, backed away quickly.

He bent his head and spread his wings.

Gods he was fast.

Before she knew it, Pegasus had scooped her up and she was sprawled uncomfortably on his back.

Hazel yelped. Then, Pegasus took off.

Flying was terrifying. But it was incredible.

'Let me down!' She screamed as Pegasus flew her over the heads of her friends.

It seemed Frank was trying to climb up a barrack roof in an effort to grab Pegasus' legs, Percy had his sword _Riptide_ out, although Hazel didn't see how that could help, Leo/ Sammy looked amused and was shouting 'Awesome!' as the rest of the camp was staring dumbfounded at the flying duo.

'Help!' She cried desperately as Pegasus moved higher and higher into the clouds until she could no longer see Camp Jupiter.

Hazel managed to re-position herself before Pegasus built up the speed, she flung her arms around his neck and dug her legs into the side of the horse.

She banged her fist against the neck of him, but held on tight until they landed. She opened her eyes slightly and her mouth widened in astonishment. Impossible, how they had landed on a cloud? Clouds were made of water. Then a voice interrupted her thoughts,

'Hazel Levesque,'

Hazels eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, 'Juno?'

The woman standing in front of her was wearing a goat skin coat and had her long chocolate brown hair in a braid, she was very beautiful and her eyes were stern. She looked nothing like the other time they had met.

'Yes, I ask you to bring back a message.'

'Of course Lady Juno, is that why Pegasus is here?'

Juno gave a sad smile, 'Yes, although Pegasus _was_ used by Heracles, I have always admired this particular horse.'

Hazel could see why. 'What's the message?'

'Although I have a feeling I do not approve of one of the seven heros, your quest is blessed by me.'

'Thank you milady.'

Juno waved it away, 'My husband will keep you safe in the air, it has been promised.'

Hazel bowed her head.

'I have gifts too.'

'Milady! You didn't nee-'

'You'll need them Hazel.' Juno warned, 'They await you at Camp Jupiter.'

'Well, thank you then.'

Juno smiled, Pegasus vanished and Hazel went tumbling through the air.

**I come bearing bad news at the end of this chapter,**

**I am not writing another chapter of this. **

**WAIT, DON'T KILL ME YET,**

**Finish it in the reviews for me, eh?**

**It'll be fun, you can each write a paragraph and read everyone else's. **

**I may comment myself, from time to time, to give you a paragraph, but please do join in, look. I'll start for you,**

Hazel's POV

The first thing she was aware of was the fact she was lying on her back on soft grass. Hazel didn't open her eyes yet.

'Hazel? Hazel!' A familiar voice was calling her name.

'What happened?' Hazel groaned as her eyes fluttered open, crouched around her was Frank, Reyna, Leo, Piper, Percy and Annabeth.

'Thank the gods,' Frank sighed.

'You just appeared here,' Annabeth said, shaking her head, 'No logical explanation for it.'

'It was so weird.' Leo said, grinning,


End file.
